Playing the game
by escapingtoanotherworld
Summary: After being ordered away from the Lightwoods by the Clave for two years, Clary will return. But will everything be the same? Or is she just a chess piece in the Clave's sick games?


Chapter One

Don't be afraid- Keaton Henson

This was the hard bit, the saying goodbye, not knowing if we'll ever see each other again. I looked into Jace's golden eyes. As sadness washed over me so did passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands clamped on my hips. He gently lowered up down onto the couch. Our lips met and a burning need overtook us. I needed this. I needed him, right now. I opened my mouth more, giving myself to him. My legs curled around his torso, his hand moving up to my breast. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. Jace pulled back and looked at me. No arrogant smirk was present, he looked vulnerable. I was shocked to notice he too had a moist streak down his face. I placed my hand on the side of his face and looked at him with his beautiful eyes, his lovely hair and prominent features. I kissed the tip of his nose, savouring everything about him for when I can't sleep at night or feel lost. I'll remember his gorgeous looks, cocky but lovable attitude and his smell- sunshine, soap and limes. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his broad shoulders.

"Clary, are you sure?" he whispered, looking deep into my eyes. I don't know what to say to explain how sure I am.

"I need you, Jace." I murmur, pushing my lips forcefully on his. He understands now, he returns the passion, only breaking apart to slip off my t-shirt and catch our breath. He splays his hand across my stomach as he sucks, kisses and nibbles down my neck and to my breasts. I trace a hand lightly down his toned body, muscles tensing under my touch. He slides his hand from my stomach to the waistband of my shorts. He doesn't remove them though. Instead he looks up into my eyes for conformation. I smile encouragingly and now I get that arrogant smirk I know and love. My shorts are off before I can even register. I reach down and unbutton Jace's jeans. He slides them off and kicks them aside, leaving him in just his boxers. I bite my lip. The nerves are making a show.

"We don't have to. I want you to be happy" Jace tells me sincerely. I know that we both want to so I push my nerves away. I rub his manhood through his boxers causing him to groan. He's already hard. Jace hooks a finger around my pants and pulls them down. His eyes never leaving mine, making sure I don't change my mind. When they're off, he strokes my wet core. A small moan escapes my lips and he grins. I reach next to me and pass Jace the condom. He pulls down his boxers and slips on the condom. Slowly he enters me. A stinging pain makes me hiss slightly and he stops. "I'm sorry, Clary. I love you." Jace whispers soothingly into my ear.

"I love you, Jace." I reply, experimentally moving my hips. The pain has eased and an immense pleasure has taken over. "I want you. I need you." I murmur. Jace rests his head in the crook of my neck, kissing me and thrusting into me. I can't control my moans or panting but I don't care. It's just Jace and me. It's just us two together, in love and saying goodbye. Jace groans and I feel a knot in my stomach and I feel my walls clamp around Jace. We came together but we didn't move. Not yet. Jace rolled over and disposed of the condom. He pulled me to him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We will find each other. I love you so much, Clary. By the Angel, I wish you didn't have to hide on your own." I looked away, tears threatening to escape my eyes. I had to separate myself from the Lightwoods for two years by order of the Clave. Of course they didn't know that was the real reason. They think I have to go so the Clave can try to figure out my powers. I don't know why this involves me leaving them but I don't want to argue with them. Even if it means I can't see Jace for a while. To be honest, I think they just want to see if I could cope on my own. Of course I'll sneak looks on them to see that the Clave aren't planning on hurting them.

"I know, Jace. Please don't forget me," I pleaded. As low as it was, I have a feeling Jace will move on. With his looks, can you blame him? The Clave will pay if I do loose him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"I could never forget you. You're so important to me."

"Jace, I know you might not feel the same but I do love you. That's why I want you- I want you to move on." I stuttered. It wasn't what I wanted. "I want you to be happy. Just don't forget me completely."

For the last time, I fell asleep in the safety of Jace's arms.


End file.
